Convenient Circumstances
by Winter Syzygy
Summary: Japan and Hungary scheme, dress-wearing Italy complies and Germany is all too happy to go with the circumstances... In which the other uses of gelato are explored. GerIta fluff NSFW


Rating: M  
>Warnings: PWP - Fun with food, involves blindfolding and tying<br>Notes: Established GerIta

A/N: Commissioned by a friend; Happy (belated) Birthday! :)

* * *

><p>"<em>Has Italy been properly instructed?"<em>

"_Yes, there's no way Germany will be able to resist! How about Prussia?"_

"_I have taken care of him, Hungary-san, along with the equipment." _

"_Great, Germany should be back any moment now… let the operation begin!" _

When Germany finally reached home at 9.00pm after a particularly useless and long-drawn meeting (even by his standards), he had been expecting either a mess, courtesy of Prussia, or a (hopefully) surprisingly clean house.

What Germany had _not_ expected was a house that was left in the exact same condition as when he left it 13 hours ago. He expected even less the glaring absence of Prussia. Yet, what shocked him the most was none of that - it was the presence of Italy in Germany's bed, which would be reasonably normal if he was not wearing _a dress. _

It wasn't a very frilly one, but it did have ribbons and lace, and Germany knew from some of his '_reference manuals'_ that what Italy was wearing was a _French maid's _outfit_. _

Germany stared blankly at the sleeping Italy for a few moments, unable to speak.

He didn't want to admit it, but something about Italy wearing a dress and seeming so open and vulnerable stirred something in him. Especially a dress like that, that left little to the imagination… He was slightly ashamed that it wasn't so much of chivalry as a desire to possess and _control. _

Germany had to wake Italy up and get him _out _of that dress – goodness knew where he'd got it from – before he did anything he would regret.

"I-Italy," Germany shook the country lightly while trying to avert his gaze.

He had no need to scare Italy off by pouncing on him. No need at all.

Italy murmured something Germany couldn't catch, before opening his eyes and blinking up at Germany blearily.

_Self-control. _

"Ve, you're back," Italy smiled as he sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Sorry, I fell asleep waiting for you! You're not too tired, are you?"

In the dress, the Italian looked even cuter than usual. Germany fought the urge to blush at what the Italian's words seemed to imply. All his lethargy from work was gone, replaced instead by rising affection… and lust.

"No, but," Germany paused before speeding through his question. "Why are you _wearingadress_?"

"Huh? This?" Italy touched his dress, evidently able to understand Germany's mashed-together words. "Hungary told me to wear it. She said something about repaying her favour to you? What did you help her with?"

"Nothing important," Germany replied evasively. He'd rather not remember what Hungary had coerced him and Austria into doing. _Hungary. _He should have known she had a part in this. Germany took a deep breath. "Italy, do you want to change into something else?"

"Ve, does Germany not like the dress? I thought you'd like it, which was why I agreed," Italy coyly started to lift the hem of his dress. "It's something different-"

"I – ah," Germany swallowed, forcing himself not to look too interested as he focused instead on loosening his tie. When he put it like that, along with those puppy eyes… _Damn it, _he could feel the beginnings of an arousal. At any rate, no one else was in the house, it _was _night and judging by the subtle hints Italy was dropping him, _he _wanted this too….

Germany gave in, forcing himself to meet Italy's eyes. "I like it."

"Yay!" Italy's face broke into an endearing smile. "I also thought you'd like some gelato since you secretly like sweet things, so I got us a nice big scoop in that cup over there but I think it melted, but that's okay we can just use-"

_Self-control be damned._

Germany leant in swiftly, cutting off Italy's words with a kiss. Their teeth clacked together for a moment. Germany pulled back slightly to nibble lightly on Italy's lower lip, at the same time reaching his hand out to lightly stroke Italy's curl. That earned him a small moan, and the sound sent a wave of pleasure coursing through his veins. Italy, never passive in this sort of activity, skilfully drew Germany's tongue into his mouth. _Strawberries. _Italy tasted like strawberry_ gelato – _Germany's favourite flavour, on his lover – it was a phenomenal combination. He immediately started exploring Italy's mouth, entangling his tongue with Italy's in a game of hide and seek and savouring the wonderful taste and the way it seemed to permeate all his senses.

It was only when Germany had thoroughly extracted every last drop of the flavour that he slowly broke the kiss and pulled away, breathing heavily. He took in the dishevelled appearance of his shirt and the crumples on Italy's previously pristine dress with some satisfaction.

"You liked that, didn't you?" Italy winked, briefly darting his tongue out to wet his kiss-bruised lips.

Germany widened his eyes. Italy was a lot slyer than many would give him credit for – and for the taste to have been lingering so strong… Germany doubted the nation had really been sleeping just now. _Italy had planned this._

"Yes, but I'd like it even more if…" Germany let his voice trail off, opting instead to demonstrate exactly what he meant. Now that they had started, and Italy had obviously put some effort into this, Germany wasn't about to disappoint him. His mind drifted to what he wanted to do – would Italy agree?

Perhaps it was the adrenaline from the kiss, or his overwhelming desire, but Germany decided to risk it. He took off his tie quickly and blindfolded Italy, tying a strong knot with the ease and expertise of an experienced soldier.

"Germany's BDSM tendencies are coming out, hmm?" Italy hummed, unruffled by his new situation. The blatant truth to his words almost caused Germany to blush and reassure Italy, but his lover's next words stopped him. "The last time we did this was during Oktoberfest, right? Ve, you were so drunk-"

Germany interrupted Italy, pushing him down onto the bed and swallowing his words by capturing Italy's mouth with his own. It seemed that this was becoming a habit of his. Germany broke the kiss to adjust their position. He shifted on top of Italy, using his knees to sandwich Italy's thighs while placing his hands on the bed, next to the sides of his lover's head. Italy tilted his head to the left, smiling up in the general direction of Germany.

Germany loved to see Italy's reactions to his administrations – especially when he didn't know what was coming but was not afraid. Every smile, gasp and moan he released was a drug for Germany; _Italy's trust _was his addiction.

"Don't speak unless until I ask you to." Germany murmured in Italy's ear. It was a little game they played sometimes – seeing who would give in first. Italy nodded, and Germany smiled, although he knew his lover couldn't see it.

Bending over, he tugged down the lace collar of Italy's dress with his teeth and lightly sucked on the collarbone revealed. Germany was rewarded with a small shiver. He felt Italy's arms beginning to snake around his neck, clumsily pulling him down by his sense of touch alone. Germany rewarded Italy's efforts, ducking his head inward to start a slow trail of kisses up his neck. Reaching the spot behind Italy's ear that he knew from experience to be sensitive, he bit down lightly, at the same time releasing one of his hands to gently tweak Italy's curl. He enjoyed the small whimper that came with his little double assault.

Germany drew in a sharp breath in the next moment, as Italy thrust his hips upward, just enough to rub his growing length against Germany's own hardening one through the flimsy material of his dress – all of that with the same innocent smile on his face.

Germany remained silent, instead choosing to increase the pressure on Italy's curl ever so slightly. His lover turned red, wrapping his arms tighter around Germany's neck in way that was almost uncomfortable – except he liked the warmth of the feeling.

Nonetheless, Germany regretfully twisted out of the embrace as an idea came to him. He used one hand to quickly rummage through the drawer of his bedside table, finally finding what he was looking for: rope. He hesitated for a moment. Would Italy…? He was fine with the blindfold, but… Throwing Italy, who was patiently lying on the bed, another glance, Germany decided to get on with it. After all, it wasn't as if this was their first time.

Germany made quick work of tying Italy's wrists together – strong enough to bind them together but definitely not enough to hurt. Yet, where Italy was concerned, Germany needed to check. If he hurt Italy, he would never forgive himself.

"Is it painful?" He asked.

Italy shook his head.

Germany looked back at the bedside table, tearing his gaze from Italy's face to look at the cup of strawberry gelato he had noticed on it. The gelato had, indeed, melted… but it was a shame to let it go to waste, was it not?

Germany grinned.

He dipped a finger into the cold concoction and brought it to Italy's lips. The nation sucked his finger, almost greedily, swirling his tongue against Germany's fingertip. Germany savoured the feeling, remembering how it felt against the tip of another, much more sensitive organ further down his body.

But Germany wasn't done with the gelato. Dipping the same finger into the mixture, he used his other hand to abruptly flip open the bottom of Italy's dress, exposing his thighs and erection. Germany allowed himself a small smirk as Italy's breathing became more erratic. He shifted to the side and used his knees to gently nudge Italy's legs apart.

Then, using the gelato, he began to write on Italy's inner left thigh.

_'I-c-h,' _Germany carefully traced out, dipping his finger back into the cup whenever he needed to. The consistency was just right – sticky enough not to drip onto the bed too much. Italy tensed up a little at the first touch, perhaps from the cold sensation. As Germany began to write, Italy fidgeted, flinching away from his finger every few strokes he made.

Germany raised his eyebrows at the sight, could it be that Italy was…

"Ticklish?" Germany asked in a low voice, at the same time switching over to Italy's other thigh. The response he got from the twitch of Italy's right thigh as he began to write his next word was all the answer he needed. Germany smiled with contentment, filing away this piece of information for future usage.

'_L-i-e-b-e,' _He continued writing. Italy was holding up remarkably well, not to squeal or make any sound. Germany wondered if the nation knew what he was writing. When he finished the word, he moved to the middle, focusing his attention on the neglected erection in front of him.

Germany wanted to see what Italy's reaction to this would be. Smirking, he dipped his finger into the cup again before writing out the last word on Italy's shaft, drawing every stroke out with an excruciatingly slow speed.

'_D-i-c-h'. _Italy arched his back upward as Germany wrote, letting out a sound that almost made Germany stop torturing the nation with his teasing. Italy twisted, trying to get more from Germany than the feather-light touches he allowed him, but the nation was careful to let only his fingertip come into contact with Italy.

When he was done writing, he tilted his head back toward Italy's left thigh, licking up the gelato according to the strokes of the letters ever so _slowly_. Italy shifted, squirming a little. This was Germany's tiny bit of revenge toward Italy for wearing the dress in the first place.

With Italy's right thigh, Germany allowed himself to go one step further, using his teeth to deliver some small, but sharp nips. He gave a small chuckle of satisfaction as Italy's breathing hitched. Finally, he was done cleaning up Italy's right thigh as well.

Germany straightened, surveying whathe'dwritten on Italy's length. It wasn't beautiful, like the works of art Italy created… but it was perfectly functional.

Italy stiffened – he must know what Germany was about to do next. Using his hands to balance himself properly, Germany ran his tongue down Italy's length. The effect was instantaneous. Italy let out a wanton moan that _almost_ undid Germany. But that wasn't either of their limits – Germany continued his administrations, licking up the strawberry flavour and enjoying the taste of it mixed with the saltiness of Italy's pre-cum. Having got all the gelato, he turned his attention to Italy's tip, sucking on it playfully. Italy bucked upward, gasping, forcing Germany to take more of him in his mouth.

"G-Germany," Italy started, his voice suddenly loud amidst the general silence of their lovemaking. "You win. Can you release me now? I want to _see _you!"

"Very well." Germany paused, straightening up with a smirk. He pretended not to notice the way Italy made a disappointed sound at the loss of Germany's mouth on his shaft, even though it was so Germany could do what he'd asked for.

Germany started with the rope, reaching over Italy's head to undo the knots. He made sure to lightly brush against Italy's curl as he did so, relishing in the moan he received in return.

"You're in a good mood, right? You haven't teased me so much before." Italy licked his lips.

Feeling particularly brave, Germany couldn't resist the urge to bend down and give Italy a small peck on his lips. "I've learnt from the best."

Once Italy's hands were freed, his hands reached out toward Germany's face, nearly taking out his left eye in the process. Germany ducked his head down just in time, allowing Italy to run his fingers through Germany's hair the way he always seemed so fond of doing, making his bangs fall into his eyes. Germany worked on removing the blindfold, slipping the tie off Italy's eyes in one clean swoop… and drawing in a sharp breath.

He was not quite prepared for the intensity of Italy's gaze. Italy's eyes were indeed the windows to his soul. They reflected what he was feeling: if he was sad, happy or angry… and right now, Italy's eyes were darker than usual with _lust_. A small, possessive part of Germany was proud of the fact that he was perhaps, the only one Italy directed that dark gaze to. He _wanted _to be the _only_ one to receive those looks.

Italy's gaze travelled downward, falling on the very conspicuous bulge that was straining out of Germany's pants.

"You're still wearing all your clothes. That's unfair, you've done so much to me already." Italy pouted, looking back up at Germany, and that reminded him of another reason why he'd used the blindfold. He'd never be able to tease Italy and _not_ give in when he looked at those eyes.

At the same time, Germany noticed that Italy hadn't bothered to pull down his dress, leaving his shaft completely exposed and in the full-view of Germany.

Germany flushed a little, reaching to pull down his pants. He opened his mouth to reply, but then Italy _grabbed_ Germany's length and started _stroking, _and all that came out was a groan.

"What you did just now with the gelato gave me an idea," Italy smiled deviously. _Verdammt, _that expression… Germany blinked through the haze of his pleasure. Could he be suggesting…?

His suspicions were confirmed a few moments later as Italy reached over to the cup of gelato and dipped a few fingers into it. The cold sensation of the liquid that followed soon after might have served as a turn-off if it wasn't for Italy's _stroking._

"Germany likes strawberry, right? This is even better than flavoured lube, and it should work just as well." Italy whispered, not once stopping the motion of his hand as he coated his shaft with a generous amount of the dessert, increasing the pressure he placed from time to time and _rubbing his thumb in circles_.

Germany bit back another groan. Italy was skilled at the art of lovemaking, the same way he was skilled at so many other art forms. Germany could have just lost himself in the pleasure if it were not for the pride that made him refuse to let Italy do all the work. His hands were still being used to support his weight and prevent him from crushing Italy, but he _could_ afford to employ the use of one of his legs.

Shifting ever so slightly, Germany used his knee to rub against Italy's length while bending down to _bite _the curl that waved up at him ever so temptingly. Italy's hand tightened sharply around Germany and his erection started _aching _from the arousal. Both of them moaned unrestrainedly.

"G-Germany, I'm done. I want you to-" Italy didn't finish his sentence, choosing instead to spread his legs out in a very obvious gesture. Germany wanted nothing more than to accede to that request in that moment, but-

"I need to prepare you first." Germany gritted out, wishing he'd done that earlier.

"_Ah, no_. Before you came back, I used a toy," Italy panted. "I'm _already loose_."

Germany's breath hitched as his imagination - _A toy… _Just to be sure, he spit on two fingers and pushed them in into Italy who tensed up, then relaxed, crying out a little. _Loose indeed. _That was all he needed to know.

Lining himself up, Germany began to push himself in. The sudden heat and pressure overwhelmed him and made him shudder. Italy made a mewling sound, wrapping his legs around Germany's back, and all of these merely served to increase Germany's desire. He pulled out slowly and pushed back in, setting up a pace and gradually increasing the speed of his thrusts.

Italy pulled him downward for a needy, passionate kiss, which Germany returned wholeheartedly. Italy began murmuring Italian under his breath as Germany turned his attention to Italy's neck, lavishing the spot he'd bitten earlier with his tongue, at the same time never pausing in the relentless pace he'd set up. Italy looked up at him with half-lidded eyes and started to grind against Germany, letting out a cute sigh of pleasure. _The friction…_

Germany could come any moment now, but he wanted to draw this out as long as he could. Forcing himself to hold back on the heat pooling in his groin, his hand found Italy's length, and he started to pump it in time with the speed of his thrusts. Italy dug his nails into Germany's neck, panting with wild abandon as Germany again bent down to pull the curl _roughly _with his lips.

"_Nngh, Ludwig!" _Italy cried out, eyelids fluttering shut, and the sound of Italy's voice shouting his name was enough to completely remove his fraying restraint. Italy bucked violently and came into his hand, the hot, sticky liquid coating it thoroughly. Germany released his own seed into Italy barely after. He let out a guttural groan, lost in the waves of pleasure that came crashing down upon him.

They stayed like that for a while, silent except for the sound of their erratic breathing. Finally, Germany pulled out and rolled to the side to lie on the bed beside Italy, who turned to face him. Italy shifted, pulling Germany into a sweet, lazy kiss.

"_Ti amo." _Italy whispered against Germany's lips.

"_Ich liebe dich." _Germany smiled back.

Italy yawned, obviously sleepy in the mood of the afterglow. Germany admitted that he was as well, but…

He blushed, looking at the mess that had been created on the bed and their clothes. The dress Italy wore was now dreadfully crumpled, perhaps even torn, and that was to say nothing of all the products of their lovemaking coating it. The same went for his business shirt, which Germany doubted he would ever be able to wear again, and the bed sheets.

They would have to clean up soon, if Germany had anything to say about it. But first…

"Feliciano?" Germany tried.

"Yes?" Italy murmured sleepily, nuzzling against Germany's chest.

"Do you want to take a shower?"

Germany had never quite seen Italy perk up so fast.

* * *

><p>AN: I _was _going to write a PruJap part to this, but I ran out of steam a little so… I may add it on as a second part when I have the time and drive some time later.

Thank you for reading this, and please review! :)


End file.
